Midnight Melody I
by Turtle-chan666
Summary: "I'd thought I would understand you by now, but I don't..." Demons still walk the Earth although hidden, waiting for the day to take back what is theirs. Turning on your own kind was never a good idea to begin with...Ichihime Vampires/Lycans fic.
1. Prologue

_**Midnight Melody**_

_**Prologue**_

"Do you wish for more wine, Mistress?"

She sat in a lone chair, her dress pure black and the room around her a sickly purple. In her right hand was a glass wine cup, the liquid in the container was not even close to wine. Its color was crimson.

"Do not call me your Mistress," she whispered.

"But you are our Mistress; we protect you like a queen."

"Momo…" the beautiful auburn haired girl said like a warning. She put the cup down and looked at her servant. "Your serves is not needed. I am a lonely person who needs no one, but you know who I do need right?"

Momo Hinamori shivered at the glare she was being given. Her Mistress could be so scary at times. She liked it better when the Mistress was happy, but when that damn man came she would turn into the monster she truly was. How she hated that man. "Yes ma'am."

"Now tell me why you call this wine, you know very well what it really is."

Momo looked away and turned her violet colored eyes to the floor. Maybe she wouldn't stutter out her answer this time. "Because Sir Aizen says it will make you feel closer to becoming human. He says that calling it blood would ruin the effort…"

The Mistress looked out the window of her castle. The moon was full tonight. Oh how she loved a full moon. It reminded her of _him. _"Sir Aizen knows so much about the humans and I know so little. Tell me Momo, did you send the invitation to the address I gave you?"

"Yes Mistress, of course I did!"

"Good, you may leave…"

Momo walked over to the old grand doors leading out of the room when a voice stopped her.

"Oh and Momo, could you get me some more of this... wine?"

Momo looked at her one last time with her body starting to sweat from the fear and turned back to the door. "Yes, Mistress Orihime…"

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_*Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save…_

Ichigo Kurosaki's body was starting to sweat again from the nightmare he was having. How many nights had he awakened with sweat coming down his chin and panting like he had run for miles? Way too many he could not even count by now.

He was shaking from the damn song that the girl from his dream always sang every night. _Why this song, _he thought. By now Ichigo could sing along with her.

_Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave…_

Oh how her voice was of an angel, but the pictures and visions she gave him made Ichigo want to scream. The horror of watching all those men and women being slaughtered with blood spilled all over the killer's skin. So much crimson he couldn't even see the face of the man, only the snow white hair on his head. The scenes looked like they were in some old horror flick. Black and white, but they did show the blood along with it.

_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said…_

Sleeping was something Ichigo tried not to do any more, but that task was impossible. In the end he always fell asleep and dreamed of her and the killer. Every night it was a different kill and the same song.

_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead…_

"_*Toriko-chan, where are you Toriko-chan…" the white haired man sang out to the empty area._

Ichigo couldn't even see the man's face, but he could feel something bad was about to happen.

"_I found you~" he sang out again_

"_No!"_

Ichigo couldn't believe it now, the voice that said 'no' was the girl who always sung the song in his dreams. He had never seen her before.

The girl's hair was auburn and her eyes gray but filled with tears.

"_N-no, no, NO!" she screamed._

The man started to grab her hands and was beginning to rip her cloths off. Ichigo tried finding his voice to scream that he would help her, save her. But he couldn't move.

"_You know you can't stop me, Toriko-chan. So why even try if your family sold you to me. I'm not going to kill you like the humans, they are our food…"_

Ichigo saw her stop the struggle and let him have his way with her. Another image popped up with the an now on the floor covered in his own blood with the girl standing nezt to the body. More horror to his dreams…

The auburn haired girls eyes turned to him as she whispered, _"I'll find you and bring you back… My Master…"_

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ichigo opened his eyes and shot up from the bed. He brought his hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Damn…" he cursed. "Not again…"

Of course out of every one in the world it had to be him with the fucked up dreams. Why, he didn't know. Maybe his dad had done something to piss off a gypsy and she (or he) cursed me as a punishment. 'Cause Ichigo's dad did a pretty good job of pissing him off already and he didn't need more to the damn trouble, and his sisters didn't help him with the old man.

He scanned the bedroom and fell back to the bed. Taking a look to the clock on the night stand that read 5:37 a.m. Only one more hour till he had to get up...

He sighed and pulled the blanket off that covered his legs, wasn't like he was going back to sleep anyway. _I can tell this is going to be another crappy day, _he thought as he walked over to the bathroom, the thoughs of his dream gone.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The Karakura General Hospital is known though out Japan for its amazing doctors and medical science. The doctors with in Karakura General are saving lives every day and taking wonderful care with the people inside the walls...

"And I'm telling you he is not up tight!" Rukia slamed her hands on the white cafeteria table. She was getting ready to knock him out cold.

...Most of the time.

"And I'm still telling you, brothers little angel," Renji shot back. "That your brother is an up tight ass!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Pfft- NO! You don't know anything!"

A very annoyed orange headed man sat at the other end of the table watching the fight between his two friends go on. He was tired of the fighting and they were in a public place for heaven's sake. "Will both of you just shut the hell up," Ichigo whisper yelled. "We're in a freaken hospital for God's sake!"

"Oops..." Rukia giggled. "Sorry Dr. Kurosaki, I forgot about where we're at. It will not happen again."

"Quit calling me Dr. Kurosaki already Rukia. Your a doctor too..." Ichigo muttered.

"Ah, but I am no doctor in your area."

"Ya, but your a... Hmn what's that word again..." Ichigo said while tapping on his chin. "Oh ya, your a *Podiatrist."

Both men stop and burst into laughter at her choice of work. Rukia balled her fist together ready to make a shot at both of their faces. _This is why I'm not married, _she thought and kept it to herself.

"How did you even get interested in that area," Renji asked still laughing.

"Its none of you business," Rukia shouted with a blushed face and slamed her hand down on the white table again. "And like yours is any better Renji, you too Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at her and smirked leaning down to the table. "I'm with the *I.M.S."

"*Cardiologist," Renji said, a smirk also playing on his face and nodded his head.

"Damn jerks," she muttered.

Looking at the watch adn seeing the time on it, Ichigo stood up from the table and got his coat ready to leave. Renji looked at him in wonder. "Hey, where you going?"

"To my office..." he said looking a bit spacy. "Why?"

"Oh nothing..." Renji said while waving his hand in the air telling him to just go. "Just go already."

"Um, ok..." Ichigo took one last glance at his friends and walked off to his silent office. Another bad feeling like last nights krept up on to his skin again. He shivered

Rukia and Renji watch him walk off to the hallway. Rukia lets out a sigh and Renji just grunts in response. They both look at each other and back to the way Ichigo left from. Rukia is the first to speak.

"My brother got a message yesterday saying that Ichigo is going to receive an invitation to visit the Mistress," she said with another sigh.

"Well thats not good," Renji comments. "What does the Order want now?"

"That is what were trying to find out hot head," she snapped back already getting annoyed again.

"Well sorry *Yukki-sama."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Ya, but Byakuya would never want me to stop since your of royalty, oh honorable Kuchiki-sama," he said with another throaty laugh.

She sighed again and punched him in the shoulder hard, giggling at the wince on his face. She then grabbed her purse and pulled out her cell phone to dail a number.

Renji rubbed his injured shoulder with his hand, he looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing you nit wit."

"I know what your doing stupid," Renji sneered and crossed his arms on his chest. "I ment who are you calling."

"I'm calling Tatsuki, Chad, and Uryu. They need to know that the Order is up to something."

"Shouldn't we tell Ichigo what he really is then?"

"You know very well who would be looking for him if he were ever to find out what he is Renji. That's why his dad told us never to tell him or else."

"Can't keep it a secret from him forever, Rukia."

"Thats why were letting the damn Mistress of the Order do it. If she bites him then he'll awaken."

"But shes not-" Rukia put a finger on his lips to shush him.

"We can't talk about stuff like this here you idiot," she whispered. Her hand was still on his thin lips.

He pulled her hands from his mouth and nodded his head. "Fine, we'll talk later."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Dr. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the one of the nurses running up to him. In her hand was a paper that she was swinging back and forth like a fan in the air. He almost ran to help her when she stumbled and almost fell to the cold marble floor but she caught herself in time.

"You need to be more careful Ririn," he said. "Your not any good if your the one being treated."

She slapped him on the arm. "Whatever," Ririn grumbled. "Got a message in your box today."

She handed him the white paper she had been swining around earlier. He looked at the paper and saw the black letters written in english. Who ever had sent this was lucky he could even read and speak it. Ririn tapped her foot on the floor waiting for him to say something about the letter. She couldn't read english all to well so she was very curious about what it said. She started to jump up and down from excitement.

"So what does it say," she asked him.

"You can't read it?" Ichigo smirked at her. She always acted so high and mighty, but she couldn't even read simple english.

"I wasn't too good in my engish classes back at college," she grumbled. "So whats it say?"

"Well, learn to read english and I'll tell you."

"What!" she screached out. "If I learn it then whats the point of you reading it to me?"

"Learn and find out."

"Damn you!"

Letting out a chuckle, he escaped the now hostile nurse to leave for his office. The large room held his desk, a leather chair, a bleack couch, a TV, and a book shelf containing some health books and Dictionary's for extra information when he needed it. Ichigo sat down ready to rest his head on the desk, but couldn't from the papers scattered on top of it. _I'll have to clean that up later..._

He leaned back in the chair and opened the mail to see more words in english. He read the note to himself.

_Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,_

_You have won an all paid trip to Transylvania, Romania. We welcome you to spend three days and nights in our castle and take a tour of this wonderful country. We hope to see you on 10-31-10. Please join us and be one._

_-sincerely Souske Aizen_

Ichigo looked at the note blankly. He didn't need a vacation at all. Most doctors say how much this job gives them stress,but he didn't feel any at all. The feeling of saving peoples lives wasn't stressful, it was amazing.

Then their was his sisters who always told him to take a vacation. So why not? Take a couple days off and go to some European counrty to relax. Hell, he wouldn't have to face his dad's so called sighns of love by beating him down to the dirt every day. So let the vacation begin. The 31 of October was in four days so he might as well get ready.

Another cold chill filled the air as Ichigo got ready to leave that day so he could go home and pack.

**_End Of Prologue_**

**A/N: I'm really good at horror storys and I love halloween so this story is very graphic and romantic! I hope you guys like it! Orihime may seem OOC at first but that is for a reason.**

***The Dictionary**

_**Secret- **The song that Ichigo hears is from the show Pritty Little Liars. I love this song to bits._

**_Toriko- _**_J__apanese for prisoner/captive._

**_Podiatrist- _**_Rukia's area in being a doctor. She specializes on the diagnosis and treatment of the ailments of the foot. Nobody knows why she chose this area._

**_I.M.S- _**_Ichigo's area. He specializes on adults for treatment of diabetes, high blood pressure, heart disease, emphysema, and cancer. The I.M.S is short for "Internal Meical Specialist." _

**_Cardiologist- _**_Renji's area. He works on the treatment of heart and blood vessels of the circulatory system._

**_Yukki- _**_J__apanese for snow. When Renji says it with two K's that means "snow princess" if you add to U's then its the same thing. If its just spelt Yuki, then it just means snow._

**When I put the * by a word, that means I'll put the word in the short Dictionary at the bottom of each chapter.**

**Hated it? Loved it? Needs work? So review it! Loves you guys lots!**

_**~Turtle-chan out~**_


	2. One

**A/N: (Spoiler Alert!) While reading the new chapter of Bleach and seeing "Orihime-senpai" was awsome. Shes the Karakura high school idol now and we don't know yet if she still likes Ichigo or if she has gotten over him. Which I highly think isn't posible, the girls in love with him and he is to dense to see it.**

**Oh but that just me so you guys don't have to listen (or is it read?). I think Bleach is turning into a shojo manga a little though.**

* * *

**Midnight Melody**

_**Arc One: The Meeting**_

_**One **_

The weather of *Transylvania looked gray and gloomy. No sun shine and rainbows with this town. Just clouds that said it could rain at any given time. Ichigo was just glad to be off the damn plane so let it rain, he won't care. So as long as he didn't have to fly in the stupid thunder infested sky, he didn't give a rip.

He walked out of the air port to see dead grass in a field. The air port was in the middle of no where! Cows filled the field eating what ever little patches there were of fresh grass. He scowled at them and turned back to the air port about to go back in and wait it out in there.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

He almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see a man in an old fancy looking suit with a black tie and formal shoes. The man's smile was that of a fox and his long silver hair covered a part of where his eyes are. It didn't really matter because they were closed.

"Who wants to know," Ichigo asked the creepy looking stranger.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin, I'll be driving you to the castle," he said putting his hand on his chest and taking a polite bow. When he looked back up to Ichigo he pointed to a black car behind him. He walked over to the back seat door and opened it, waiting for Ichigo to get in. "After you."

Ichigo stood there stupidly. _When the hell did that car get there? I was standing here the whole time! _Ichigo hesitated before walking over to the car; he got in and waited for the ride to begin. The car inside was nice with black leather seats and tinted windows. He put on the seat belt and watched as the area surrounding the car was left behind as they began to move. Inside the car was cold unlike the musky humidity outside of it. At this point he couldn't tell if it was good or bad idea to even come on this trip after all.

The ride was fast and steady. Bumps were hit because the road was mostly made out of dirt. The car came to a stop and Gin got out. He walked over to Ichigo's door to let him out. Ichigo shuffle out and stood to stretch. The castle looked to be old and worn down, he was sure no one lived in it.

"Welcome to castle Transylvania, Kurosaki Ichigo," Gin said with a smirk that looked to be forever planted on his fox like face. Who wouldn't get a shiver down their spine at that?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Orihime lightly tapped her foot on the cherry wooden floor. She was growing inpatient with the wait. How long could it take to drive one man from an airport?

She started to pace the room with her black dress dragging behind her. She saw the painting of her master from her other life time. His hair was pure white and eyes gold with the supposedly white parts covered in black.

Master Shirosaki Hichigo. The man was in her dreams every night, the wonderful dreams of them dancing in balls and them eating a candle light dinner together. She loved those night delights. She sighed from the lovely scenery.

"You should calm down a bit, Orihime," a chilling voice said. The man stood a few feet away in a black suit with a cape tied around his neck. His black hair reached his shoulders and his emeralds eyes bored into her. Any Transylvanian women would fall under his spell.

"*Big brother…"

"You'll get him in a bit. Gin went off to fetch him for you."

Orihime looked at her older brother and she started to tap her foot on the ground again. Anger was filling up inside her body. "I could have gotten him, Ulquiorra. I am the only one who can go off into day light after all!"

Ulqiorra walked to the other side of the dark room. He sat down at the dark wooded table where a china tea set was located. He pored himself a cup of the hot brown liquid. "No need to get snappy," he said. "The full moon is almost gone so you'll lose the emotions you're having." He took a sip and looked up at her. His eyes were so emotionless.

Orihime was starting to fume with anger. She hated that every full moon was like this. She would turn into some grumpy PMSing bitch. She liked it better when she was her normal cheerful clumsy self. "I'm tired of these fits!"

"They will be gone in due time, so until then just try and deal with it."

She gave him one last glare then stormed out of the room, slamming the old wooden doors behind her, causing Ulquiorra to wince slightly by its impact.

_Looks like we may have to buy a new door, _he thought a bit amused by the out burst.

Her heart was beating rapidly from the random anger that had filled her. She ran down the hallway, tripping on her dress with her black heeled boot in the process. She put her hands to the ground and pushed herself up. Well, at least the clumsiness was coming back.

She sat on the floor for awhile looking a bit dazed. She just wanted to be human. Not some blood sucking demon that didn't even roam the night like her older brothers. _To think if Lord *Alucard could see me now! Oh the shame! _

For a few more minutes she just sat there hoping a maid or butler wouldn't come by to see their Mistress in this state. Her dreams of one day becoming human were nearing. That man could help, no, save her from this life of blood and death. War between the *Lycans was never a good choice to begin with. Lord Alucard didn't even want to have war with them.

And Lord Alucard was always right too.

Blood was something she could get (being a vampire and all), but death was something she did not like one bit. Being a vampire meant being immortal, but being a vampire also meant having a lot of weaknesses too. Some of course were not true, like the cross for instance, Orihime wore one around her neck with the *Rosario bead every day, and silver from the hairpins in her hair that her brother Sora had given her.

Her fingers curled onto the Rosario. _Oh Lord Alucard, where are you? _She felt the tears come in her eyes. He helped her get over Sora's death and now he had left her as well. Why most all she loved leave her behind only to cry after them and wish to join them in a peaceful slumber. Do they even care for her now that they can live in an after life with out war and sadness?

Orihime hated war. The blood and feeling of loss when a loved one is killed in it, just like Sora. Her brother wanted peace, but he soon found out that peace can only be brought with just as much blood shed. She may be a vampire, but seeing blood come out of things made her want to vomit.

She stood up from the ground ready to walk to her room, already feeling dizzy from no blood. She slammed her hands down on a near by wall. She didn't want to take blood from humans, only monsters did that. Lycans didn't need to kill people just to survive. So why should she have to?

But she could not live on with out it; she'd die like a dog in just a matter of days. Her heart could not bear this any more. Too much pain in this one simple life time! How could she live on with such ways to survive? Oh where is this Kurosaki Ichigo? He can save her from this torment and lust for flesh!

_How can this one man save me from the- _she stopped thinking and listened to the sound that was heard.

_Tap, tap…_

Every thing in her world stopped at the small noise.

_Tap, tap…_

She couldn't tell what it was, foot steps maybe or was it rats trying to get dibs of food in the kitchen? She put her body at a stand still. She saw a body walking ever so slowly in a near by hallway. She saw the man make a sharp turn to her. It was her eldest brother.

"Orihime? What are you doing on the ground?"

*Aizen Souske.

"Orihime…" he said again.

She looked him in the eye and shot up from the ground. "Oh I'm sorry! I was in my own little world at the moment," she said waving her hands. She scratched the back of her head with nervousness. Her old self had return

"It is good to see your back to normal, Orihime," Aizen commented. He looked like sweet person but he was sour on the inside.

"T-thank you," _I guess... _she finished in her head. This man was her brother, but he could be rather cold even to her at times. She didn't like the way he looked at her. He would stare her down with those dark chocolate eyes and scare her half to death. His slick brown hair wasn't covering any part of his hansom face, and he didn't need it to just to cover the smirk on his poker face. he was a person full of horror.

Aizen cut off the short silence to ask her a single question. "So are you off to meet the human?"

She looked at him with dead eyes. She had a stange feeling when ever this man was near. He wanted to help turn her human by inviting Ichigo here, but why? How could this help him in any way? So many things she wanted to ask him but he was too scary and she didn't want him to think that she was planning to throw him off the throne of the Order.

It was her throne to take any way. Alucard planted her as the soul heir, and the man she one day will marry would rule with an iron fist to lead the Order. It would never be Aizen's as long as she was here.

"Yes, I will be showing him around the country side and go to the near by village."

"Will you be showing him his true from?" Aizen questioned some more.

Orihime gave him a smile with this question. She walked on down the hallway only to answer back,"The moon is still full, so the Lycans will come out to play, Souske." With those last words she disapeared down the dark path leaving the man smiling with interest.

* * *

_*****_**The Dictionary**

**Transylvania- **_Located in the middle of Romania. It was the home town of Dracula in the late 16__th__ century (late 1500's)._

**Ulquiorra- **_One of Orihime's Four older brothers, he's the third brother. All of Orihime's brothers but one has a different mother._

**Alucard- **_spell it backwards you get Dracula. Orihime has a very dear relationship with him. No one knows where he is at the moment._

**Lycans- **_A werewolf. Said to be the greatest enemy of vampires and wiches. _

**Rosario- **_a cross with the red Rosario bead in the middle. Powerful vampires wear it to keep their powers in check. (See the manga __Rosario+Vampire __to find out more)_

**Aizen- **_Orihime's eldest brother of four. Sora always told her to stear clear of him. He is very mysteryous. Wants the throne of the Order that Alucard said was her birth right._

**A/N: I'd love to thank my reviewers! You guys are just full of support and telling me what this story need! **

**R&R- cherlee. nypsy. NaruHinaFanboy.**

**I'll try harder with proof reading. My sister is the one to do it some times but she now says shes way to busy with her art to read my work. Can any one say Beta Reader?**

**Hated it? Loved it? Needs work? So Review it! **

**~Turtle-chan out~**


	3. Two

****

A/N: I decided that this story is going to be divided into arc's. I think there will be about 4 to 6. When one of them is named after the title you will know that this is when the real action will begin!

**Thanks to all who reviewed! **

R&R- nypsy. xXsnowfeltXx. NaruHinaFanboy. Blitch. neos. kiya

**Thank you nypsy for offering to proof read this story, but I found some one to do it before you could get back with the review. Thanks for offering though!**

**I always forget to put the disclaimer so here it is. XD**

**_Disclaimer- _Kubo-sama would never want Bleach to be about vampires and lycans! So yep, it's applied! And no the vamps don't sparkle! XD (Not the biggest fan of Twilight and I'm more on team Jacob!)**

**

* * *

**

**Midnight Melody**

_**Arc One: The Meeting**_

_**Two**_

The door creaked open before Ichigo even touched it. The room on the other side was dark and silent with no one inside. He turned to ask Gin where every one was at, but the space he was once at was empty.

Gin was no where in sight.

_What the hell? _Not really knowing what to do any more,Ichigo opened the door more letting tiny slivers of light sink in to the huge room. The air that touched his skin was like ice. The jacket he had on didn't help at all with the winter cold room. Slowly walking in he looked around for any life, his steps echoed along. No one was there to greet him.

He groaned. Why was no one here, it looked like a ghost town. Ichigo turned back to the door, but it slammed shut.

_Slam!_

"Shit," he cursed through clenched teeth. He walked to the door and turned the knob, it didn't move, the door stayed in place. After jiggling it for a few more minutes, Ichigo gave up on the idea of getting out.

The room was silent and dim with little light. Candles were set on every wall but they did not supply a great light source. He watched as they flickered, yet there was no breeze.

His ears could here a soft tapping noise, but that was too soft to be a person. His eyes looked over to a grand stair case; the sound was coming from over there.

_Tap, tap…_

Closer…

_Tap, tap…_

Closer…

_Tap, tap…_

Ever so close…

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

He ran to the stairs to see a girl with her hair in a neat bun sprawled across in middle of the stairs. Her dress was in the fashion of an old maid uniform. He didn't know if he should help her or take a chance and try to open the doors again.

She held her head up and caught his gaze. She quickly stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"W-welcome to our c-castle, Sir," she stuttered out and bowed before him. She looked back up to him with a small smile. "I'll show you to the Mistress right away!"

She ran back up the stairs with top speed. Ichigo stood in his spot dumbly; these people were starting to confuse him. Also, what was this about a "Mistress," he was here to see an Aizen Souske, wasn't he? _Could it be that this Aizen person was really a woma-_

"This way Sir Kurosaki," she called down to him.

Ichigo followed the maid with little hope of getting any closer to the exit. He stood a few steps behind taking in the old looking path to the room of her "Mistress." Cob webs occupied dark corners while the wooden floor creaked with warning of breaking at any moment. For a maid this girl really didn't do her job…

She stopped walking and turned around with a flushed face. She looked like she was about to break down into tears. "I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't even introduce m-my self to you Sir Kurosaki!" she cried. She bowed and looked up to him with her hands holding the long black maid gown. "My name is Hinamori Momo, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ok…" Ichigo quietly said back to her. She was just to full of energy for him to handle. Well at least she wasn't as worse as Yachiru, that girl was too hyper. Kenpachi never let Ichigo have a break from that girl with her visits to his office back in Karakura. Hell, they were part of the reason he wanted to take this vacation.

Momo continued down the hallway humming a silent melody with the earlier cracked voice still present. The way she hummed to it sparked some interest from Ichigo.

"What song is that?"

She looked at him with a glint in her eye. "It's one that the Mistress sings to me. She loves to sing to all of the servants and their children from time to time," Momo cheerfully answers.

"Do you know what the song is called?"

"I believe the Mistress call's it _Voice in the Dark._"

_Strange name for a song, _Ichigo thought. "Does she come up with all of her songs by herself?"

"Yes, she just love's music. She has the voice of an angel, you should ask her to sing for you while you're here."

"I think I'll do that," Ichigo mutters back quietly.

They suddenly take a stop by an old looking wooden door. Momo steps in front of it and puts her hand on the knob to open it. The door screeches open and Momo enters. She whispers to someone and comes back out signaling Ichigo to come in.

His eyes see the room covered in shades of purple. A figure with auburn hair sits in a chair. Her dress is black, and the cross around her neck holds a single red gem. In her shining hair are two blue flowered hairpins. She takes a small sip from the small tea cup in her right hand. She is like a doll, if you touch her she will shatter to nothing. Just by looking at her you could crush the beautiful image. It hurt to look, that how beautiful she was, like a goddess.

Mistress Inoue Orihime smiled at him. Her eyes shined gray. "Welcome to Romania, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"Were getting closer to the village, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said while pointing to houses in the distance. The horse drawn carriage creaked with life as the black horse named Tsubaki rode them off to the small town.

Ichigo looked at the Mistress with an amused gaze. She might be a superior but she acted very clumsy and ditzy. What made him even more amused with her was the way she tried to speak with him in Japanese.

"How can you speak Japanese," he asked.

Orihime looked at him and smiled shyly. "Although I've lived in Transylvania all my life my mother was Japanese and taught me how to speak it when I was younger."

"Where is she now?"

"Oh, s-she died when I was six," Orihime said sadly, a smile still on her doll like face. Her gloved fingers twirled together nervously. "But I'm sure she is in a better place now. Not having to deal with the problems of living, in a deep peaceful slumber…" she trialed off.

"Death isn't something people want you know," Ichigo said.

"Huh? What do you mean Kurosaki-kun?"

He didn't even know why he started this strange conversation. _Some strange way to spark off a conversation, Ichigo. _"What I'm trying to say is that some people would rather live then die."

"But my mother was very…" Orihime didn't know how to finish the sentence. _My mother was a vampire and could never die unless a stake was stabbed through her heart? _"S-she was very… Um… sick." That would have to do for now. After all, she couldn't just up and tell him out of no where that she wasn't so human. "I think she would rather be put out of her misery then be kept alive and watch as her loved ones cry over the condition she's in."

"But was it what you wanted," Ichigo asked her. His face was covered in sympathy.

_I don't need your sympathy, _Orihime thought. "If she is happy then I'm happy. My emotion's do not matter, if my mother was happy passing on, then I have no say in it." She bowed her head down at the memory. _Mother never came back home one night and then she was gone by death the next. I never will get to deside my own fate. My path has been chosen since the day I was born, by the Order. This is destiny, not fate. If only you new Kurosaki-kun, that this day was planned since the day we were both born._

Ichigo looked at the woman next to him. She was like glass in his eyes. Beautiful from far, but get to close and then she will shatter.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun, do you believe in fate?" Orihime looked at the sky while she asked this.

_Well that was random. _"You could say that," he said back. "I believe that things happen for a reason, we choose our own paths and no one can change that."

"Thats a good reason," Orihime said then looked him in the eye. "It's good to at least believe in something, right?"

"Ya," Ichigo answered. "It is."

_Should I believe him?_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

After staying in the town for awhile, they had gone back to the old castle. The room they were in was filled with light and the walls were a dark green color. Floor boards made a calling that they were home and every step was frighting. Ichigo walked behind Orihime making no attempt to start some small talk. He looked at the painting on the wall, they were all filled with older looking people. One man did catch his eye though. His hair was a teal color and his smile looked more like a sneer. Let us not get tp the strange make-up near his eyes.

Orihime must have see him looking. "That's Grimmjow-kun, he's away on a trip to America right now. Mostly every one is gone from here at the moment, well I'm still here and my three older brothers"

"Brothers?"

"Oh yes, my older brothers!" Orihime clapped her hands together. "There's Ulquiorra, Souske, and-"

"Souske..." Ichigo interrupted. "As in Aizen Souske?"

"Yes, he's the oldest out of all of us! All of our mother's are different, but we have the same father. The only brother I had that was a pure blood relative is Sora, but he died when I was twelve, and I already told you my mother was gone. We're suppose to take our mother's last name but me and Sora didn't because no one was to know about mother."

"What was your mother like?"

"She was a nice woman really, but she was said to be scary around the servants at times. She's the one who taught me how to ting, we even had a song."

Ichigo new very well by now that he was the one who kept on bringing bad memory's back for her. "What was her name," Ichigo said, promising to himself to never ask about her about the past again.

"Unohana Retsu," Orihime whipered to him. "That was my mothers name."

* * *

**A/N: I give up! The damn title won't center! This computer's a load of crap.**

**Who want's to take a guess at who the third brother is? **

**The next chapter contains Horror! Finally! XD**

**I'll try for the next time I update to be Ichi Utsukushii. That story is in first person most of the time so it's harder. To think I thought I was better at first person point of view!**

**And my sister is drawing a picture for White Moon or this fic. I'll put up a link on my bio as soon as she's done so make sure to check it out!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Needs work? So review it!**

**~Turtle-chan out~**


	4. Three

**A/N: ok I lied when I said I was going to update IU before this. Your welcome to throw random objects at my head. (but nothing sharp!)**

**For some odd reason I was thinking about my pin name before Turtle-chan666. It was Veronica Faith I think. Don't know why I brought it up, just thought you guys would want to know for some dumb reason. **

**Yay! So now this story can be called a horror story and I added a Lemon scene too! I'm on a roll today!**

**Let the reading begin!**

_**Disclaimer- **_**all I own that is Bleach is my Ichigo bankia poster, and my kon cap. All the character's were created by Kubo-sama.**

* * *

**_Midnight Melody_**

_**Arc One: The Meeting**_

_**Three**_

The crimson liquid slowly dripped down his long fingers. His hands still ripped apart the dead body's parts. Blood was covering the wall and white marble floors. So far half an arm, no head, one leg and a hole was through the body. But the man wasn't even close to being done. No, he was far from it. What a shame that his victims screaming had stopped about twenty minutes earlier.

He stood up and kicked the life less body. A dark smile grew on his face while looking at his work. He wiped the dried blood on his face causing some that was still wet to stick. Looking down to the dried liquid in his finger nails, an even bigger smile grew. This man didn't kill because he wanted to, it was for someone. His blue eyes hit the girl standing only a few feet away.

"Mistress Orihime will grow angry with you if you keep on killing random humans, she cares for them," the woman said. She wore a brown dress that hit to her knees. On her feet were white ankle boots which were now being stained by the blood on the floor. She frowned at the boots; her green hair covered her face as she looked back to the man. "Can you never clean up after your self?"

He laughed at her comment. "That's why you're here Nel."

She pouted at him and looked away to the blood smeared wall. "I won't always be here to clean up after you," she scoffed. Her boots were ruined now. She pulled the green strands of hair from her face and turned to the door. "The room is cleaned now, can we go?" She

then looked him up and down. "Also take a bath when we get back home, you smell like a slaughtered goat."

He blinked and looked around the now clean room. "One of these days you have to tell me how you do that Neliel," he said a little bit amazed. She glared at him and he backed off.

"Come on," she said. "The guest is supposed to have arrived. We should head back to Romania."

"You don't like America much, do you Neliel," he joked.

"You could say that," she said back. She walked to the door leading out. "But then again,

Americans start to scream when we attack, in Romania their use to our attacks by now."

"So you like to hear the humans in pain," he chuckled out. She was right, the humans in America screamed bloody murder while as in Romania they just pulled out a cross and hoped for the best. They weren't much fun any more.

"Grimmjow," she warned, know what he was thinking.

His blue eyes hit her brown, she glared at him. "Ok, fine I'll drop it," he said. "Damn, you can get so fucking moody…"

Nel didn't answer back as she descended out the door with Grimmjow following close behind.

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"_Sora, when's *Kaa-san coming back," Orihime asked. The room she was in was bright and green. Her small hands played with some small dolls Ulquiorra had given her a few days ago._

_Her older brother smiled down to her, she could be so sweet. She was in a white dress that hit to her ankles. He'd have to thank the maids for always dressing her up so cute. "She'll be back soon; father took her to a meeting with the Order today."_

_Orihime tilted her head to the right a little. "Why does she need to see the Order?"_

"_Because Kaa-san leads them, remember? So she had to go and lead them."_

_She pouted at her brother. "But why do they need her so much? Kaa-san needs to stay here with me," she said to Sora and pointed at her heart. "You said that Sora and Kaa-san are in my heart, so I don't want her to leave it!"_

"_Ah, but Orihime," Sora cooed and kissed her on the top of her head. "She needs to make sure you have a better future."_

_Orihime crossed her tiny arms across her chest. "Well maybe I don't want a better future if Kaa-san isn't here to plan out the beginning," she exclaimed while pouting._

_Sora laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. "You're such a smart girl, Orihime."_

_She giggled and gave him a big smile. But even she new it would fade soon._

_Again, _Orihime said in her head as she sat up from her bed. Morning shined through the curtains as her eyes tried to adjust to the light. Her room was a deep blue color and the floor was a dark brown, a table sat by the door and her bed stand was empty of any objects. She swung her feet over the bed making them touch the cold wood floor. Her hands lifted up to stretch as a long yawn escaped her pink lips. The doors opened revealing Momo carrying a glass filled with crimson.

"Good after noon Mistress," Momo said kindly. She handed the glass to Orihime who took it. She drank, but she didn't like it.

"Is it already that late," Orihime asked. She didn't really like sleeping late, who would sing with those black birds at sun rise if she didn't? "I guess I'll have to go see how Kurosaki-kun is doing. We don't want him to go in a room that might have a coffin, now do we," she got off the bed.

"Do you need help to get dressed Mistress," Momo asked. Orihime turned her head and smiled sweetly. She nodded at Momo who walked over ready to help in any way she could.

"Ah~" Orihime exhaled sharply. Momo could tie the corset so tight. "These corsets can be so tricky at times when I try to tie them!"

"Um, I think that's why you shouldn't attempt to do this on your own Mistress," Momo said while wondering when Orihime even tried to do this on her own. She finished tieing it in record time. "There," she said, "all done."

"Thank you Momo, what would I ever do without-" the door slammed open to show Ichigo. He was panting and his hand grabbed on to a near by table for dear life. When he saw Orihime and looked down to her chest, blood gushed out of his nose and he fell to the floor out cold.

Orihime looked down to him. "Is something the matter with him Momo?" She gave her maid a confused look.

"Just a human reflex, Mistress," Momo answered nervously. She walked over to his body and grabbed him by his feet. "I'll just take him outside and you can put your dress on." She dragged his body out the door and closed it behind her. Men could be such perverts at times.

"Reflex," Orihime stood confused then shrugged and went to her wardrobe to put on a dress. After all, she was only in a corset that hit billow her breast and it was drafty in her room

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Ichigo blushed red as a strawberry when Orihime entered the hall. She was now in another black dress that it the floor, the neck line hit just above her chest (no longer in the corset he saw before that lifted her bust ever so slightly). Her hair was down and two hair clips were neatly placed in it. On her neck was the cross which held some type of gem. He didn't want to think about the little "Adventure" he went on earlier this morning and to add to his memory's the picture of Orihime naked was still carved into his cranium. He wasn't a pervert or any thing like that; he was just surprised is all. Ichigo was nothing like his father, who asked on a daily bases what his own sex life has been. No man should have to go through the never ending questions of if he had stuck his "P" in a "V" lately. He did not want to turn into his father, if he ever asked his children about that, he'd want them to shoot him. End of story.

She walked over to him and gave a smile. He gazed back at her. She wasn't embarrassed? She was fully exposed in front of him and she won't even give out a blush? He'd thought that she would slap him or maybe even make him pack his bags for a trip back to Japan (forever). But she just walked up to him and smiled. What kind of women was she?

"Oh, you didn't have to wait for me, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said surprised by his actions. Her grey eyes looked him over; he was still a little red and a smudge of blood was on his shirt.

_Wait, _Orihime thought, _blood? _Her eyes locked on to the small crimson wet spot. Her vision was going blurry. She was still having thirst, and it was not yet time to bite him.

Ichigo saw Orihime grow antsy. He shot up from his sitting place on the floor. "Hey, are you ok Inoue," he asked. She was getting so pale, is she going to faint?

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered out. "And you don't have to keep calling me 'Inoue,' you can call me Orihime." By now she could smell the blood. It made her want to puke, how it smelled of iron.

"Can't do that," Ichigo said. "In Japan you can't call someone by their first name unless you know them really well, and I don't think I've earned the right yet." Maybe it was time to tell her he was a Doctor and he could help her…

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Gray eyes locked with brown and he felt his in sides melt like ice. Her eyes were beautiful, like shimmering diamonds. Of all the times to think of her beauty, why does it have to be now?

_Why does it have to happen now? _If she didn't faint from needing the blood then it would be by how close he was. It wasn't that Orihime didn't know that he was cute; she just wasn't use to feeling like this. Falling for him wasn't part of the plan! It's times like this she wished she was emotion-less like Ulquiorra!

Where the hell was Souske, he said he would help her with him! She could no longer handle it; her eyes looked at his neck. Her ears could hear the blood pumping through his veins. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but…"

Ichigo didn't understand what she was trying to say, but as she got closer and closer he could see that she might just kiss him. A "Huh?" was all he could let escape his thin lips before she continued her sentence.

"I'm a vampire," she said and then bit into his neck while blushing.

Ichigo fainted after the blood loss, and Orihime went back to her room and looked at her wall mirror. Her hands landed on her face and she slapped her cheeks lightly. She didn't feel human at all. Maybe she had to wait for it to come…

The glass of blood Momo had left sat on Orihime's bedside table. She ran to it and drank. Her fangs grew out and she new it had to be a lie. Nothing about her had changed at all. _No…_

She heard a moan and looked at Ichigo's body outside the door. He wasn't suppose to wake up yet if she had killed him for her freedom. Souske said if she drank the blood of a Lycan then she would turn human…

...And Ichigo was a Lycan. His last name Kurosaki comes from a noble family of Lycans! His blood even smelled of them, so why was he still alive? Or maybe she turned him into a mix.

A mix of both Vampire and Lycan, but that has never even happen before.

Or has it?

**.**

**..**

**…**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

"-saki," she moaned out as he slammed into her.

Ichigo didn't know how or why they were having sex right after she had kissed him, but he thought that it some how made sense.

He grabbed her breast and flicked the nipples. He rolled them under his long fingers and brought his mouth to the hardened berry and sucked. Her face was flushed which just made her look more beautiful to Ichigo. He slammed into her again.

He groaned as he felt her come and he was thinking that his release was soon coming too. He fondled her right breast and nipped at her neck. She moaned under his touch and he found himself moaning also.

Her red-orange was all around her face like a halo of light. He was on top and she just looked like an angel. He wasn't to sure on how they had gotten to her bed so fast, but he didn't give a damn right now. All that mattered to him was the "activity" they were doing right here and now.

She flipped him over so she was the one in charge. He didn't question how she did it, he just laid back to see what was next.

His chocolate eyes watched as she slowly slid down his body. She put his hard erected shaft between her breasts. Her small mouth opened and his length came in. H groaned has her pink tongue flicked out. Her soft hands held him as she made her assault.

When she was done she got up and straddled his hips. She slammed herself into him. He grabbed her breasts.

"Inoue…" he said.

She looked up at him with lust in her grey eyes. "Hmn," she hummed out.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Who's Inoue," she asked confused. She sat up and looked him over.

"Who' Inoue? That's you," Ichigo said and frowned. How could she have forgotten her own name?

"My names Toriko, Master Shirosaki," she said and got off the bed. 'You're the one who gave it to me after you bought me." Her naked form walked over to the table. In her hand was a small mirror. She brought it back to him and put it in his hands. "Look," was all she said.

Ichigo looked into the mirror expecting to see orange hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, and a scowl. But in the images were of pale skin, white hair, golden eyes with the sclera black, and an evil smirk. Around his neck was the same cross Orihime had been wearing.

"Toriko-chan, get your blade," the albino said. She looked at him and nodded her head. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a black sword case, Ichigo could see the handle of the weapon; it was black and red with a broken black chain at the end.

Toriko walked slowly over to Ichigo with killing instinct in her eyes. She raised the blade ready to strike. "Zangetsu," she yelled, "for my Master who was killed by the Shiba's!"

He closed his ready for impact, but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw no angry "Toriko." The room was quite and he didn't know if this was a good sigh to show he was alone or to show that he was being stalked like some kind of animal. He looked some more to see Orihime sitting on the edge of the bed pouting down to the floor. Her hands were curled up in tight fists in her black cloth covered lap.

He didn't move so as not to disturb her thinking. He liked the image of her calm. Now that Ichigo thought he didn't even have the right to have a longing gaze in her direction because of the dream he just had. _Damn, _he thought.

Feeling movement from the other side of her bed Orihime saw Ichigo's scowl grow deeper._ He looks so cute when he scowls; _she thought but then mentally slapped herself. _Don't think of him as cute Orihime! He isn't even suppose to be breathing right now! Now I've gone and ruined the plan, what is Aizen going to do if he finds out I turned him into a hybrid? He might kill him and me! I have to get him out of here, but how?_

She smiled at him. "Did I wake you up," she asked.

"No," he said. Ichigo got off the bed and walked to the wall mirror. Every thing about him looked the same. He sighed with relief.

"Is something wrong," Orihime asked, "because if you need something then I can call Momo to get it for you, Kurosaki-kun." She stood behind him with her reflection showing in the mirror. She wasn't the same blood thirsty girl in his dreams, so why even think that they were the same people?

"No, I'm fine," he walked up to face her. He couldn't remember what happen before he had fainted. She wouldn't look him in the eye, so something must have happen. "What happen before I fainted, Inoue?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered.

His eyes softened and he looked deeper. "Please don't lie to me Inoue," he whispered.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes and he new then that he was right. Something is wrong, she just is too afraid to say it. She grabbed his hand and looked up to him with the tears flowing down her pink tinted cheeks.

"You won't believe me unless I show you," she said. Her hands grip tightened.

"Then show me," he answered back.

She closed her eyes. "Let me take you to the east wing then," she pulled his hand along with here as she ran out to the hallway. Ichigo ran with her and did not refuse, he only followed.

The candle lit hallways were long. Huge windows showed that it was now night outside. _Was I out for that long, _Ichigo asked himself. It had only been about noon time when he had fainted so to think he was asleep for so long. Had Orihime been sitting there on the bedside the whole time while he was out?

He saw stairs coming up in their running path but before that was a painting. It was as if the world had stopped when Ichigo saw it, the albino man from his dreams was hanging on the castle wall. He stopped making Orihime also stop in the process. She tugged at his hand and he snapped out of it. She tugged again and he started to run again, making it to their destination, the east wing.

She opened the door to the outside. It was cold from the strong breeze. She let go of his hand and ran over to the middle of the east wings roof. She looked back at Ichigo.

"Here is all the proof you need, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said. She grabbed her head and started to bend over; Ichigo saw two bumps growing out of her back. They ripped the fabric of her dress and revealed two black bat wings. From her lower waist a demons tail popped out and she flew near him, her hand caressed his face. "I am the head Mistress of the Order and also the head of all Vampires. You are a Lycan who has been bitten by me and some how you are transforming into a hybrid of both Vampire and Lycan because of it," she paused to look at the utter most shock on his face. "As far as I know this has never happen before."

"T-then how is it happening now," Ichigo questioned.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I only bit you so I could become human, but it seems that it did not work. And now that this has happen, you and I both might get killed by Aizen because of this."

"Why would he kill us," Ichigo yelled. "Why kill us for something that wasn't suppose to happen?"

"Because," Orihime said back, "it is against Orders law for a Vampire and Lycan to breed together. I don't know what happens if a Vampire turns a Lycan into both, but it can't be good. It has been that way since the beginning. Vampire and Lycan can not love one another."

"What is the Order then?"

Orihime sighed. "I'll explain it all to you Kurosaki-kun. From all the chaired Mistress' to the last law of the Order," she said.

* * *

**The Dictionary**

_**Kaa-san: **__japanese for mother (or mom, mommy, mum, etc.)_

**A/N: yes, that was my first lemon scene for me to ever write! So ya it sucked alot. XD**

**For any one who wants to find out about Ichigo's little "Adventure" he had before he entered and saw Hime-chan naked, review and tell me you want to read it so I can make it an Omake for the next chapter.**

**Thank you R&R's too!**

**JammersFlood. BoyToys-and-Crystals. nypsy. Somerlia. NaruHinaFanboy.**

**So much support I might cry!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Needs work? So review it! Hury before I begin to ramble again!~**

**~Turtle-chan out~**


End file.
